The Blood of Olympus
by BuRsT oF iRiDeScEnT
Summary: The seven half-bloods of the prophecy face their biggest quest yet- stopping the Giants before the Feast of Spes, when Gaea plans to have two demigods sacrificed in Athens. She needs their blood- the blood of Olympus in order to wake. Reyna and Nico need to stop the feud between camps, Leo has an oath to keep, and Percy must protect Annabeth from everything. Including himself.


**I**

**PERCY:**

**Percy wanted to run, **but his feet seemed permanently planted at the ground. He's had his fair share of demigod nightmares, as all half-bloods do, but he's always been able to separate reality from dream-world. Not this time. The dream seemed to bending through actual life and flickering between his imagination. Maybe it was the nine tacos he had eaten before bed; specialty of Leo Valdez. He had thrown most of it up later, but hadn't told the son of Hephaestus that. Or Annabeth. Ever since Tartarus, it was a constant struggle to keep food down; even the smallest of portions. Percy had heard of candy causing you to have wacky nightmares, so why not Mexican food? He forced his legs to go onward, despite the weight that seemed to be resting on his legs. He staggered through Camp-Half Blood's woods, almost like he was running away from something. Or someone.

"_Percy Jackson_," a thick voice whispered through the darkness. His green eyes widened in panic and he turned around just to catch a glimpse of a golden flicker of light. His fingers gripped Riptide tightly and a glimpse of familiarity left him shocked, almost like he had just been sucker punched. He knew what it felt like. A special thanks to his EX Step-Father. But this feeling- it was so much worse. "_You managed to avoid me easily Tartarus. I would've destroyed you and Annabeth Chase, my vengeance and revenge, if it wasn't for the company of my foolish brother _ Lapetus. _We each received a third division of the Earth, from our mother, Gaea. Did you know that I was made king over all?"_

Percy's heart like it was being twisted at the mention of Bob, the silver haired Titan who had gone good after he lost his memory. Percy knew what it felt like to have your memories taken- stolen from you. He would not have wished that on anyone, even on his greatest enemy. He still felt guilty, still felt horrible at the thought of him leaving Bob and small Bob to face the nightmares of Tartarus alone. But he couldn't stay down there with him, not if that risked causing Annabeth to stay down there. Or worse, being separated from her once again.

"Who are you?" Percy wished Annabeth were here. She would know exactly who this Titan was. Percy wracked his brain, but every time the familiar story caught in his mind it immediately escaped and dispatched completely. He shouted in surprise as the wind picked up, swirling around rocks and pebbles.

He had to dodge a few bigger ones to avoid practically eating one like Hazel, a few days after Percy and Annabeth's fall into Greek Hell. They had already told them the story of what they had encountered, Annabeth claiming that she wanted to know everything that happened. He spat the dirt from his mouth, ignoring the bile rising in his throat.

He once used to play in the dirt as a child. Now, well, he couldn't even see land without flinching that the thought of Mother Earth, let alone make mud pies. "Who are you?"

He had a pretty good idea who it was, but he was still in a sense of strong denial.

_He would not have wished that on anyone, even on his greatest enemy. _Percy suddenly found himself wishing he could take it back. This was the last person he ever expected to see, and the last person he'd ever want to see again. But he couldn't let the recognition and fear cloud his judgment. He uncapped Riptide and it turned into a glowing sword. A scythe shot out and struck the tree five inches from his head.

_"Do you truly not remember me? It was almost a year ago when you defeated me on Mount Olympus. Or should I say, the son of Hermes did."_

"No," Percy protested, his eyes looking around for the source of the voice. "You can't be. It's not possible. You were spread in the wind, never to take a conscious form again. Not in Tartarus and not in dreams."

_"Perseus Jackson; savior of the Greeks. Savior of Mount Olympus," _the Titan lord said in a mocking tone. _"My mother has granted me little amounts of power. It seems only fair that we speak once more. I was the beginning and you are near the ending."_

Images flashed through Percy's mind; A hand lunging outward to stab Hazel, Leo on a crashing Argo II, spiraling towards the earth. Jason Grace, fighting tooth and nail against an unknown attacker, and undoubtedly losing. Piper screaming, a loud one, full of magic as celestial bonds were clasped around her wrists. Frank as a Rhino, hammering into a building as an Archer lifts their bow from above, aiming straight at his neck.

And lastly, the Earth swallowing Annabeth up. Crushing her, drowning her, and an image of himself, running foreword to grab her. Gaea's cackling laughter in the background, becoming less fatigued and more awake than ever. _So, you two will fall as the blood of Olympus. _

Panic filled Percy's chest at the death of all his friends; and Annabeth, getting crushed beneath the surface of the Earth. "Stop it!" Percy yelled, slashing at air. His attention turned towards the golden eyes staring at him with amusement. He heaved a breath, scowling at his old enemy. "That wasn't real. It can't be."

_"I am the Titan Lord of Time," _he snapped impatiently. _"I see the future, the past, and everything in between."_

"You're nothing!" Percy screamed in frustration as the wind picked up. He was so sick of his past coming back and biting him in the γάιδαρος. "Your own wife betrayed you and your children cut you into pieces. You managed to come back and we defeated you again. You're nothing! Not anymore. You're nothing but a sad, pathetic ghost of a Titan."

His golden eyes darkened to a shade of Minos' daughter (Leo had described their encounter with him a few hours ago). The entire forest seemed to be shaking. Percy stumbled, catching himself with his free hand on the bark of a tree.

_"Mind your tongue, foolish son of Poseidon. I heard once that you can die in your dreams. Would you like to find out?" _

"Empty threats," Percy scowled back, holding Riptide up defiantly. "There was once a time when I was scared of you, but the thing is, I'm not afraid of you anymore. You had to trick a confused, hurt kid to awaken you. You hide behind others who are easily to manipulate. Luke may have betrayed us, but he redeemed himself. That will always happen. You will always lose."

_"Manipulate? You think I manipulated Castellan? No, Percy Jackson, I did not. He had his choice and he choice the path of destruction of Olympus, just like my mother." _

"Gaea? Is she your mother?"

_"Yes. I didn't come here to seek my revenge. Not yet. I have something you lack; patience. I'm always plotting ways to kill you. But I will wait. The time is not ready. I came to give you a warning." _

In his sixteen years on Earth, Percy had learned not to trust Titans, monsters, or giants. (There of course were exceptions) He wasn't about to go back on that right now, especially from a Titan who wanted to see him dead, preferably tortured beforehand. And as much as Percy despised the Queen of Earth, that hatred was nowhere near his anger for Kronos. He killed Luke. He made Annabeth hurt emotionally and physically. He tried to kill Percy more than one time and was the cause of his old friend's death, Beckendorf.

_"I can see the doubt in your eyes," _Kronos stated in an arrogant tone. _"You truly despise me and I do wish to torture you until your death. This history between us changes nothing about the facts. My mother will succeed in her triumph over Olympus and the Gods. The world will be destroyed. Two Half-Bloods will die first, then the rest of the seven of the prohecy, along with the two camps. Then the rest of the mortals and immortals will perish. The Golden Age will never occur if this happens."_

An angry growl erupted from Percy's throat. "You still think you can rule, don't you?"

He laughed a cruel laugh. _"I do not doubt it. But I wish not to rule in a world where Giants roam. Gaea loves her grandchildren, the Gods, and even if she decides to kill them, It will be with much hesitance. I want to rule over a land where Gods are destroyed. I cannot take that chance. My mother warned me of my children's prophecy and protected me from many enemies. She has made me mist; a ghost of my former self instead of just particles. But if she has to die, then she will die."_

It's scary, Percy thought, that Kronos can simply dismiss Percy and his own mother as a little flaw in his plan and continue to plot taking over the world and to ravage Olympus. "So what?" He asked. "You think that even if we accomplish defeating your mother you'll still rise. It'll never happen. At least not for a few thousand years."

The mist waved its hand, "_Ah, trivialities_." Just like last time, Percy noticed, his voice is old and ancient like rocks cutting knives. He seemed to be radiating small amounts of power, even if he did seem noticeably weak. Percy took comfort with the thought that he couldn't get out of Tartarus for a long, long, long, long time. Did he mention long? _"My warning will change the fate of your decision, Percy Jackson, and the fate of others. To win this war you must overcome your fatal flaw and let go of the thing that you hold dearly the most. Heed this warning and don't let loyalty towards others destroy the world."_

Hold dearly the most...?

Percy had a sinking feeling the thing that he had to let go wasn't a something.

It was a someone; Annabeth.

"Not an option," Percy said firmly. He wouldn't ever let her go. Never. No matter what the consequences were, they would always stay together. He wouldn't allow being separated from her again. Never again. He had already missed eight months without her. To Percy, that was more like a lifetime missed.

The golden eyes behind the mist hardened. "_Make the right decision, Perseus Jackson. Gaea needs two to rise, and she's selected the daughter of Athena and you."_

Percy glared right back at the person who had ruined countless lives, including Annabeth's. "So basically, I could listen to you and let her die." His voice wavered a bit when he said that.  
"Gaea would never awaken, the world would be in peace, and all my other friends would be alive. Then you'll just rise again to take over the world? Gee, that sounds like a great plan. Then there's the alternative; I don't let Annabeth Chase go, none of us die, we defeat Gaea, live peaceful, happy lives, and you don't rise. Yeah, I think I like that plan a lot better."

_"There is no alternative. Ask the one who has taken a hand over Hazel Levesque. The one of the crossroads. There is only two options, north and south; the daughter of Athena dies and Gaea is defeated. Or you die with wisdom's daughter and my mother destroys the world. Don't be selfish, son of Poseidon. Heed my warning; this is the last time you will be seeing me in this lifetime." _

Percy feigned confidence, trying not to show how shaken he was. He felt like he had just swallowed more fire from the river of Phlegethon and it was only now settling in his stomach. "I would say it was nice seeing you again, but frankly it's not." He turned to walk away and his legs felt lighter this time, even though the ground beneath him seemed to be sinking. He trudged through the darkness, vaguely aware of the Titan's angry voice calling out his name, beckoning for him to come back.

"_PERCY!"_

_"PERCY!"_

His voice suddenly turned female. "PERCY!"

He shot out of bed, sweat beaded on his cheeks and forehead. Annabeth's grey eyes were concerned as she held a hand on his shoulder, "Another nightmare?" He let out a deep sigh, letting himself slink back into the bed. The Argo II's engine was making a light, purring noise that lulled him like a lullaby. He hadn't had a dream about Kronos since he was fifteen, and frankly, the idea that he was just a ghost made him anxious. Percy knew that even if the person he saw in the dream was Kronos (which he highly doubted, all things considered) he couldn't come back. He and Luke and made sure of that.

Piper, Frank, Annabeth and Percy were sleeping while the others were on the night shift. Although despite their constant complaints, the rest of the half-bloods (and satyr) often let Percy and Annabeth sleep more. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he admitted, taking the glass of water that Annabeth was offering. "Thanks."

Her blonde curls had lost their shine from their time downstairs and she had certainly lost weight. There were little scars on her body, but overall they had basically managed to get out the doors pretty much unscathed. Honestly, if someone had told him he would fall into Tartarus in a few years, he probably would've imagined himself a lot worse. And if Annabeth, his girlfriend, and Bob the friendly Titan hadn't been there to help him, he didn't think he'd ever make it out alive. The emotional scarring were a lot worse than the physical; nightmares, lack of trust, sleep, happiness, and a lot more phobias than they had originally had. It could've been worse. But it was terrifying, none the less, and they probably would never forget about it.

Her cheeks were flushed from the hot shower she had obviously taken. Her hair was down and wet, hanging over her ears and shoulders. She was wearing shorts and his Camp-Half blood t-shirt which looked oversized on her (don't even get him started on that story) and her feet were bare. All in all, she looked beautiful. He blushed at her appearance, momentarily forgetting Kronos' words. He drank the water greedily, setting it down on the dresser beside him and sat up.

"Is it our turn for the night-shift?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not yet."

Percy opened the covers, gesturing for her to climb in with him, eyeing the door warily wondering what would Coach Hedge would do if he found them like this. The thought was tinged with sadness when Percy remembered that Coach Hedge was gone along with Nico and Reyna to stop the Roman and Greeks from starting war with the Athena Parthenos. She crawled in next to him, her cheek resting against his own Camp T-shirt. He loved everything about her; even the way she slept, which was all curled up in a ball, teeth sometimes clenched if she was stressed, unlike how Percy stretched out and drooled.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about?"

He thought about not telling her. She already was terrified enough as it was, but then again, everyone was. And he figured it would be a mistake if he kept this from her. They weren't just friends anymore, they were...together. He plunged into Tartarus for her. He felt obligated to tell her the things that were prodding against the corner of his mind the way that she always opened up to him.

"I had a dream about Kronos." Annabeth's body stiffened at the mention of the Titan and she sat up immediately.

"What?"

"Kronos. He's not just pieces anymore, Wise Girl. He's a ghost." He then proceeded telling her everything in his dream, leaving out the part about Kronos telling him that he would need to sacrifice her to save the fate of the world. Undoubtedly, Annabeth would tell him that if push comes to shove, he needed to put the world in front of her. Which was something that he couldn't do. When he finished, keeping out certain parts of course, she looked more troubled then he did.

"I don't think it was Kronos. Even with the help of Gaea, becoming a ghost? Unlikely. I don't even think Gaea would have that strength yet, either. She's waking up in fourteen days. If I was an evil Mother Earth I'd be putting all my power into rising instead of saving others. And why now? Why does Kronos pick now to torture you? We were in Tartarus, Percy. That would've been the best time."

"He said it was because of Bob," Percy exclaimed quickly and Annabeth's eyes flashed a glimpse of regret and guilt. She leaned against his shoulder, shutting her eyes. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"So don't think."

He chuckled gently, "A daughter of Athena telling me not to think? Is the world ending?"

"Actually it is," she laughed and kissed his forehead, smoothing his black hair back. "Don't worry about it, Seaweed Brain. I don't think it's true. We have so many enemies. They're trying to distract you; all seven of us."

She leaned back down, shivering slightly from the cold water still in her hair. Percy sighed with fatigue and pulled the blanket over her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. With his exhaustion settling in, the gentle engine making comforting sounds, and Annabeth's warmth and movement in his arms, it wasn't long before Percy succumbed to darkness, hopeful for no nightmares.

He barely got ten minutes of sleep before a loud crash woke Percy with a jolt. Annabeth climbed up in alarm, her hair now half dry and curling.

More loud screeches echoed throughout the great war ship. Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket, Annabeth was just in the process of grabbing her new sword and unsheathing it when something slammed into the ship, sending Annabeth tumbling into Percy. He gripped her hand tightly to keep her from avoiding crashing to the floor, but the next hit sent them both smacking against the roof of the small room that resembled Percy's cabin from Camp-Half blood. Annabeth gasped while Percy groaned as they collapsed back down to the floor. A pinging sound rang in Percy's ears and suddenly a splash of water sprayed him in the face. He coughed, but it instantly made him feel replenished and awake.

What was this, pick-on-Percy-day?

Annabeth scrambled upward grabbing Percy's hand and tugging him out of the room which was becoming filled with water. Piper was already ahead of them, tumbling up the stairs clumsily, with the footing of Frank, although ever since he became praetor he was much more agile. Another hit to the boat and Piper lost her grip on the railing, falling and tumbling down the stairs. Percy caught her before she could do a heroic face slam into a stair and she gave Percy an appreciated smile, though her eyes were weary and her posture was tense.

"What in the Hades is that?" Piper snapped irritably, trudging up the stairs with Percy behind her and Annabeth not too far behind.

"Something tells me that it wasn't anything good," Annabeth grumbled, taking Percy's offered hand. "Hopefully the damage down in the bottom won't cause the ship to sink, or we can make repairs."

The second Percy and the others made it to the top, they stopped in place at Leo's panicked shriek.

"OH MY GODS, IT'S JAWS!"

Percy really,_ really_ hoped he wasn't referring to the movie that he thought Leo was.

Piper drew her dagger and Annabeth unsheathed her sword, still clasping onto Percy's hand. Both stood side by side beside Percy, looking ready for whatever came their way. Rain was piling down on the deck, making it harder to see and harder to walk. Through Percy's blurred vision, he caught a great white shark leaping from the water.

This made Jaws look like a baby. It was colossal, perhaps just a tad bit smaller than the enormous Argo II. It seemed to have two sets of teeth and its eyes gleamed a bright red in the darkness.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I think I know who that.." her voice was cut off by a roar from the sea monster. Frank was in the front of the deck, firing arrows at the shark. It didn't seem to be wounding it, just making it madder and madder. Leo was racing around with his tool belt, making repairs to the damages that were being done to reachable places. Annabeth released Percy's hand, kissing his cheek before running off to help Leo. Jason was summoning lightning, but all attacks seemed to be bouncing off the shark as if its skin was made of steel.

Percy had seen the movie Jaws with Paul once. And he _so_ did not want to be Michael Brody, the boy who had gotten almost gotten eaten in the first twenty minutes. But this was a shark. And sharks go in water. Maybe he could stop it. He willed his gut, focusing on calming the seas. It wasn't exactly his territory, but it was working. Kinda. The waves slowed down, but the shark sure didn't.

It's green eyes locked on Percy's. Almost as if amused, it lunged foreword, straight at him. Annabeth, who was at the front, helping Leo, just had enough time to cry out his name in alarm and reach out her hand towards him. He prepared to slash with Riptide, knowing that he didn't have the time or energy to avoid this attack.

He expected to feel shark teeth piercing through him and the boat snap in two, efficiently killing all of them. Instead, the waves seemed to stop lapping and the rain stopped billowing and pouring down.

In front of him stood...Thalia? No, it wasn't Thalia. The girl had on a blue leather jacket, much like the shark's skin and combat boots. Heavy coats of eyeliner and mascara were coated around her bright green eyes. Her long waves of black hair were tied up in a high-pointy tail. A crooked grin stretched across her blood-red shaded lips and she cocked her head to the side, analyzing Percy. He swallowed, noting that the blood color on her lips really did look like blood...

Leo stood there, mouth agape. Hazel seemed just as surprised, stopping momentarily, then aiming her sword at her in a ready stance. Piper joined Jason, and Frank drew another arrow, aiming it at whatever the-she-it was. Annabeth rushed towards Percy's side frantically. He could hear her cursing in Greek and he briefly wondered why.

"Lamia," Annabeth stated at the girl, but she paid her no attention. She grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards, away from the teenage girl who had just transformed from a menacing shark to a punk fourteen-year-old.

"What kind of name is llama?" Percy questioned in a whisper. "She's a shark, not a farm animal."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's response, but a small smile tugged at her lips. "Lam-yee-a. Not llama, Seaweed Brain. She's a child-devouring Daimon. She's also your half-" The girl finally seemed to acknowledge her, shooting Annabeth a fierce scowl, cutting her words off. She reminded Percy so much of the daughter of Zeus, his cousin, that it physically seemed to hurt.

The girl giggled suddenly, taking a step closer to Percy.

Yep. Definitely not Thalia.

"Percy Jackson," she gave him a mock curtsey. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, _brother_."

* * *

**A/N: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus Series: The Blood of Olympus.**

**I cannot believe I wrote this. I always thought I'd do one of these, but I've never had the guts to. Until now. I swear, it just popped onto the entire document. It's pretty crappy, but I hope you guys still liked it. I'm really excited about it! Review if you did/ even if you didn't, still love to hear your input. Favorites and followers are also greatly appreciated. **

**Guys, am I the only one who realized that the series is going to be actually over? Like, the end? It hit me today and I got super sad. I'm excited for the Blood of Olympus, but I really don't want the series to end. **

**Next Chapter: HAZEL **


End file.
